Augmented reality mobile applications and other location based services may combine a virtual world experience with a physical or real world experience. For example, some applications allow participants to interact virtually with other participants visiting real locations, such as brick-and-mortar businesses, points of interest, etc. Participants may be rewarded for visiting the real locations. However, it may be difficult to prove such a visit. Conventional systems that attempt to prove that the visit took place may be relatively easy for participants to cheat. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.